1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heating reaction container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In technological innovation, materials play key roles. Various efforts are continued for acquiring target materials by searching for or designing new materials with higher in performance to match purposes of devices.
It is needless to mention that selection of a reaction raw material and design of a reaction process are important in acquiring a new material designed from combinations of limited elements. In some cases target materials can be obtained simply by mixing materials. In many other cases, however, applying energy absent in normal environments is necessary to advance reaction.
An example of the most representative energy sources for advancing chemical reaction is thermal energy. Advancing reaction by putting a reaction raw material into a container and heating the reaction material is a simple method, which is widely employed so as to obtain a target material.
In some cases using such a method, it is desirable to seal the reaction container so as to prevent loss in material, which is caused by for example, vaporization resulting from the heating, and deterioration in material, which is caused by for example, oxidation, and ensure the reaction atmosphere. When positive pressure or negative pressure is caused in the reaction container as the reaction proceeds, the reaction container needs to have a structure resistant to the pressure.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-5161 discloses a container body that includes a groove for supporting a lid along the outer or inner circumference of an opening and is used to sinter a graphite material. In the container body, the lid is placed on the top of the opening so that a frame unit of the lid is closed to sink, and a filler of powder or particles is filled.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-151299 discloses a structure where a coupling part between an upper container and a lower container is sealed with a liquid sealant.